Qualification: Natsu Edition
by LuthCi
Summary: Teme, agar mendapat restuku untuk bakal hubunganmu dengan Sakura, kau perlu melalui beberapa ujian dariku, bisa?


Fanfic special buatan saya untuk _littleparadox_ or so called _Amakusa Natsumi _atau yang biasa saya panggil Nacu. Bukan fanfic 'mahal' seperti yang biasa dia buat, tapi intinya adalah Selamat Ulang tahun karena sudah 16 tahun sekarang. Sudah dewasa, ya kamu cu, kayaknya dulu masih 14 tahun deh. :p

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Dibantu oleh **blackpapillon** untuk pemilihan beberapa kata _(thankyou, neng!)_

_._

_Teme, agar mendapat restuku untuk bakal hubunganmu dengan Sakura, kau perlu melalui beberapa ujian dariku, bisa?_

_._

* * *

**Qualification: Natsu Edition**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

_Tak tak tak!_

Bunyi _geta_ yang ditapakkan pada jalanan terdengar bersahut-sahutan pada heningnya jalan malam itu—tadinya, kini tidak hening lagi.

"AYO CEPAAT!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan _yukata_ bermotif kodok berwarna oranye, Uzumaki Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura di tangan kanannya dan tangan Sasuke di tangan kirinya. "Nanti gula-gulanya keburu habiiisss!" ujarnya lagi sambil berlari lebih cepat. Akan jauh lebih efektif kalau mereka melompat seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya sebagai _shinobi_, pasalnya kalau mereka melompat nanti Sakura akan berkurang cantiknya, padahal malam ini Sakura sudah cantik sekali.

Naruto mengerling pada Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah didempul (istilah Naruto untuk pemakaian bedak dan pewarna bibir sekalipun tipis) tengah kualahan karena ia tarik paksa untuk berlari. Sakura memakai yukata bermotif bunga sakura yang juga pernah Sakura pakai dua tahun lalu—dan seperti dua tahun lalu, Naruto yakin hari ini pun akan banyak yang memuji rekannya ini tentang betapa cantiknya ia. Sambil masih berlari kepala Naruto kini mengerling ke arah lain untuk melihat temannya yang lain, Sasuke—yang sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya awalnya tapi kini melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengajak perang. Tunggu, tadi tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke—_OH!_ Seketika Naruto menyengir lebar bak Orochimaru. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, tentu saja, pandangannya masih sengit, tapi _toh_ Naruto lekas memelet meledek Sasuke yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sakura.

_Dasar tuan jual mahal_—gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Padahal Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sadar atas perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi karena jual mahalnya itu, _lho_, pasti Sasuke butuh waktu super lama untuk mengakui. Belum lagi Naruto bisa menebak, _deh_, begitu Sasuke punya keberanian untuk mengajak Sakura menikah nantinya (kencan tidak masuk hitungan Sasuke, pastinya), kemungkinan besar alasan Sasuke adalah untuk membangun kembali klannya—dan sialnya Sakura yang krisis rasa percaya diri, krisis logika, dan krisis lain-lainnya kalau menyangkut tentang Sasuke karena rasa cintanya yang bagi Naruto sendiri terlalu meletup-letup, pasti akan percaya. Padahal, _sih_, Naruto tahu benar bukan itu alasannya Sasuke mengajak Sakura menikah nantinya.

Matanya kembali mengerling pada Sasuke yang kini masih menatap Naruto sinis._ Tuh kan—_kalau bukan karena tertangkap basah, tidak mungkin Sasuke begitu marah. Pasti karena malu bukan main tertangkap basah—_pfft!_ Naruto tidak takut. Seberapa tampan apa pun temannya malam ini (yang memang tampan bukan main dengan yukata biru muda dengan gradasi biru tua di bagian ujung tangan dan ujung kakinya), pasti akan Naruto buat menjadi super berkeringat, lepek, dan jelek _plus_ memar-memar kalau berani mengajak bertarung malam ini—walau jeleknya Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke yang dipuji semua orang karena tampannya.

_Cuih_—seberapa pun tidak puasnya Naruto pada Sasuke, Naruto tidak menemukan orang lain yang pantas untuk Sakura-_nya_ selain Sasuke. Kelakuannya memang minus besar, tapi ketampanannya itu kelebihan habis-habisan—kalau kata Ino, orang tampan selalu dimaafkan. Selain itu Sasuke yang tidak akan mungkin membiarkan _orang lain_ melukai Sakura merupakan poin _plus_ juga. Orang lain, ya. Kalau dirinya sendiri yang melukai Sakura tanpa dia maksud, tanpa dia sadari, tanpa dia dapat hindari dan tanpa dia sengaja (tapi intinya tetap melukai), _sih_, sering.

Jadi restu darinya harus diberikan atau tidak, _nih_?

.

.

**Kualifikasi pertama edisi musim panas: **Kemampuan memberi lauk makan.

"_Teme_, ambil tiga ikan sekaligus dengan ini!" ujar Naruto seraya menyodorkan alat mengambil ikan khas _Tanabata_ berupa lingkaran kayu dengan kertas ditengahnya. Menurut logika otaknya yang secara dadakan dipakai untuk berpikir, setidaknya Sasuke harus bisa menangkap ikan jika ia ingin menikahi Sakura. Seharusnya dengan dapat menangkap ikan maka Sasuke akan dapat memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura masak nantinya setiap harinya. Walau ikan yang yang ditangkap untuk dimakan harus dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari ikan _Tanabata_, lokasinya di sungai, juga dengan alat yang berbeda, setidaknya kurang lebih sama menurut logikanya. Iya, menurut _logikanya_, logika seorang Uzumaki Naruto sang calon Hokage desa.

Respons Sasuke mendengar _titahnya_? Angkat sebelah alis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Selesai.

"Tadi Sakura-_chan_ bilang dia mau ikan ini untuk dibawa pulang," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura sesaat dengan dagunya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jadi kau mau ambilkan tidak?" dorongnya.

Sasuke mengerling sejenak pada Sakura yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Ino, entah membicarakan apa. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke pun mengambil alat mengambil ikan baru (tidak mau mengambil yang Naruto berikan), lalu langsung mengambil tiga ikan dalam sekali coba dan dua ikan pada percobaan setelahnya. Lima ikan sudah berhasil ia ambil (lebih dari yang Naruto minta, tentu saja), lalu segera ditempatkan di plastik oleh pemilik permainan dan diberikan pada Sasuke—tentu saja setelah Sasuke memberikan beberapa koin.

"Waa, kau sanggup menangkap ikan, ternyata." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya karena pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Berarti Sasuke sanggup untuk memberikan lauk untuk keluarganya dan Sakura nanti. _Hmm_—Naruto berpikir sambil mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dengan pandangannya. Sasuke kini berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang beranjak pergi. _Whoa_—Sasuke memberikan kantung ikan yang baru saja ia ambil pada Sakura dengan wajah (sok) tidak peduli, lalu wajah Sakura pun terkejut, lalu Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tampak tidak mengerti, lalu Sakura memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanya, lalu Sasuke terdiam, lalu Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan _mangekyou sharingan_, lalu, lalu, lalu, lalu, lalu, Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. (sebelum mati, setidaknya ia harus tertawa dulu, 'kan)

.

.

**Kualifikasi kedua edisi musim panas:** Kemampuan bersabar dan bertoleransi tinggi.

Setelah terbangun dari dunia serba merah dan hitam (yang menyiksanya dengan mempertontonkan pembakaran Kedai Ichiraku dalam kurun waktu serasa satu minggu) akibat ulah Sasuke yang pemarah, Naruto pun lelah menangis. Kini tangannya ia angkat untuk menyeka air matanya yang tersisa di pojok mata. _Sial, kejam sekali_—batinnya sambil menatap tajam-tajam punggung Sasuke yang kini berjalan di depannya. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Sasuke akan tewas detik ini juga. Tapi jika tatapan memang bisa membunuh, maka Naruto sadar diri ia pasti sudah _lewat_ sejak beberapa tahun lalu, mengingat bagaimana Naruto sangat menarik hingga dipelototi semua orang karena tingkahnya.

Kali ini Naruto harus menguji kemampuan Sasuke dalam bersabar. Hidup tidak selalu mudah, bukan? Tidak selamanya si bungsu Uchiha mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, jadi ia harus bersabar menghadapi takdir dan bertoleransi tinggi dengan apa yang ia miliki dan harus ia jalani seberapa pun ia tidak suka. _Whoa_, Naruto tidak pernah tahu otaknya dapat berpikir sejauh itu.

Mata Naruto kini mengerling ke belakang, mendapati Sakura yang berjalan agak tertinggal dengan Hinata di sebelahnya. Bola matanya kembali bergerak, kali ini mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk menguji kesabaran dan toleransi Sasuke. _Apa, apa, apa_—pikirnya. Pandangannya kini kembali pada Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang membeli permen apel di kedai.

_AHA!—_Naruto menemukan apa yang dapat ia manfaatkan: _gula-gula!_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto segera berlari ke Sakura dan mengambil permen apel Sakura cepat seraya menyebutkan "minta sedikit!", lalu segera berlari ke sebelah Sasuke. Cari mati? Iya, buktinya kini Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan _sharingan_ berputar cepat. "_Teme_, gawat!" ujarnya cepat.

"Aku muak padamu," jawab Sasuke tajam. Malam ini Naruto sudah membuatnya kesal dua kali (walau tertangkap basah adalah kesalahan Sasuke, tapi cengiran meledek Naruto tidak dapat dimaafkan).

"Aku serius!" bisik Naruto yang kini bermimik serius dengan permen apel di tangan. Diamnya Sasuke yang tidak memotongnya berbicara Naruto artikan sebagai pertanda bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan. Artinya? Kesempatan. "Makan ini cepat!" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan permen apel pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Kau benar-benar mau mati?" Semua orang tahu Sasuke benci makanan manis—apalagi yang terlalu manis. Dan kini bukan hanya ditawarkan makanan manis, Naruto malah _menyuruhnya_. Sasuke tidak terima disuruh, tahu.

"Kau mau Sakura-_chan_ kesakitan?" Sebuah kalimat dari Naruto kembali membuat Sasuke bungkam. Naruto menyengir lebar dalam hatinya. "Sakura-_chan_ sedang sakit gigi, aku pun. Jadi kami tidak boleh makan-makanan manis, makanya aku rebut dari Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah serius. Nah, ia bakat bergabung dengan kelompok teater desa, sepertinya. "Sakura-_chan _beli ini karena ia tidak tahan sudah beberapa hari tidak makan makanan manis. Kalau permen ini kita buang, nanti Sakura-_chan_ akan marah dan membeli lagi! Kalau permen ini kau makan, mungkin saja Sakura-_chan_ akan berpikir memang bukan takdirnya untuk makan permen apel ini," ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan alis, berpikir keras. Apakah yang Naruto ucapkan betul atau tidak. Matanya kini mengerling ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama Hinata dan mengobrol. Di tangan Hinata ada permen apel, tapi di tangan Sakura tidak ada. Mengerling lagi pada Naruto, berarti benar permen apel yang ada di tangan Naruto pasti adalah permen rebutan dari Sakura.

Tidak sabar dengan Sasuke yang berpikir begitu lama, Naruto pun memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya pilihan antara Sakura dan ketidaksukaannya terhadap makanan manis adalah dilema yang cukup serius. "_Teme_, walaupun belum tentu Sakura-_chan_ tidak beli lagi, tapi setidaknya kita memperkec—" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan Sasuke yang langsung mengambil permen apel dari tangannya dan langsung menyantapnya. Tentu saja Naruto mengamati bagaimana alis Sasuke terlihat sedikit berkedut dan rahangnya menegang. Pasti karena ia tidak tahan makanan manis—_pfftt!_

"Loh? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang kini ternyata sudah merapat pada mereka dan melihat Sasuke _menikmati_ permen apel pun bertanya-tanya tentang pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Sasuke tentu saja kini menengok pada Sakura yang memergokinya menyantap makanannya (sekalipun terpaksa). "Itu permenku, 'kan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Kau suka makanan manis sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah terkejut. Mungkin Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke yang suka makanan manis tidak pernah ada di buku catatan khusus miliknya yang berisi ratusan fakta dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Nah, mari tebak sepulang dari _Tanabata_ ini bukunya akan segera diisi satu fakta baru: Sasuke suka makanan manis—mengingat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan anggukan ragu (ragu ataupun tidak, intinya Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan sang pertanyaan). "A-ah," ujar Sakura tak tahu harus memberi respon apa. "Aku juga suka sekali permen apel," lanjutnya kemudian.

"S-Sakura-_san_," panggil Hinata dari sebelah Sakura. _Tunggu, dari tadi ia di sana?!_—Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sakura. Gadis satu itu memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk tidak disadari keberadaannya, sepertinya. "Kau m-mau permenku?" tanya Hinata seraya menyodorkan permen apelnya yang masih utuh.

"Benarkah?" senyum Sakura terkembang lebar. "Sebenarnya aku mau membeli lagi, tapi tidak enak kalau kita harus kembali ke tempat sebelumnya karena akan bolak-balik." Sakura kini mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima permen apel pembe—

"—Sakura." Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang kini setengah terangkat. Tidak akan Sasuke biarkan Sakura memakan permen apel dengan gigi yang sakit. Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah seperti permen apel yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana tidak merah, tangannya kini digenggam oleh Sasuke, _lho_! "Kau sakit gigi," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Sebuah pernyataan mutlak dari Sasuke yang berarti Sakura harus ingat ia sedang sakit gigi dan tidak boleh memakan makanan yang terlalu manis.

Naruto segera membungkam mulutnya dari tawa yang hendak keluar dengan kedua tangannya. _Luar biasa luar biasa luar biasa_—Naruto merasa geli bukan main. Luar biasa sekali dirinya, sudah membodohi Sasuke dua kali pada malam ini—iya, dua kali!

Sakura berkedip sambil berpikir. Kepalanya miring sedikit, "…oh ya?"

"_HMPFFF—_" tawa Naruto sudah akan meledak pada detik berikutnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencekiknya dengan tangan kiri dan memegang kunai dengan tangan kanan.

"—_GYAAAAA!" _teriakan Naruto terdengar di sepenjuru festival _Tanabata_.

.

.

**Kualifikasi ketiga edisi musim panas: **Kemampuan menahan diri.

Uzumaki Naruto kini berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang cukup ramai. Penduduk di sekitarnya kini sibuk mendongak melihat gelapnya langit malam untuk menunggu kembang api dinyalakan—begitu pun dengan dirinya, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Walaupun bukan sedang perayaan tahun baru, tapi desa Konoha pasti akan menembakkan kembang api di langit khusus untuk malam _Tanabata_. Merayakan setiap musim sebaik-baiknya sebagai rasa syukur untuk para _shinobi_ yang berada di desa, dan agar para _shinobi_ menjalani misi dengan sebaik-baiknya karena telah menjalankan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Maka dari itu kini mereka berkumpul dan menantikan kembang api—termasuk Naruto.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto kini—setidaknya teman-temannya yang sedari tadi melewati atau berpapasan dengannya menyadari perbedaan itu. Kumis rubahnya ada delapan. Iya, garis-garis di pipinya kini tak lagi ada enam dengan tiga di kanan dan tiga di kiri, kini sudah ada delapan, masing-masing empat di kedua sisi. Ditambah bercak darah yang sudah mulai mengering di _yukata_ yang ia pakai. Semua terima kasih pada kunai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengamuk beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan menggores kedua pipinya dengan sengaja dan dengan rapihnya. Untung saja Sakura segera menutup lukanya—padahal Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke mengamuk. Tidak menyembuhkan seutuhnya memang, katanya karena Naruto memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan yang sangat hebat dan lukanya pasti sudah menghilang besok pagi, Naruto sangat bersyukur ada Sakura di sana. Bukan hanya sebagai penyembuh lukanya, tapi keberadaan Sakura cukup memiliki pengaruh untuk menahan ledakan emosi Sasuke. _Hyuh, kalau tidak ada Sakura-_chan…—Naruto bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Tangannya kini menyusuri dua _kumis baru_ di pipinya sambil mengerling pada Sasuke. Lulus, _sih_, Sasuke di ujian kedua yaitu uji toleransi. Buktinya ia makan permen apel yang super manis itu demi Sakura, setidaknya hal itu menunjukkan ia dapat memakan makanan manis kalau takdir membawa keluarga mereka kelak untuk menjalankan yang tidak diinginkan. _Hmm…nyambung, 'kan, ya_?—tanyanya dalam hati. Mengangguk-angguk dan memutuskan logikanya dapat diterima, Naruto memiliki masalah lain sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang sangat pemarah? Gawat kalau Sasuke akan membuat kumis di wajah Sakura dan anak-anak mereka kelak dengan kunainya. _Hii!_—Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali mengujinya. Tapi dengan apa?

Berpikir, Naruto, berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia membuat Sakura melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi marah besar hanya untuk menguji, ia tidak sanggup kalau harus mempertaruhkan keselamatan Sakura. Berarti harus dengan cara lain, 'kan? Intinya adalah menahan diri untuk tidak marah, tapi kalau bukan tentang marah pun, intinya menahan diri, '_kan_?

"_Teme_," bisik Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Mata Naruto mengerling untuk melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan _sharingan _berputar. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Sai tepat di sebelah Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sakura-_chan_ hari ini cantik, ya?"

Sasuke masih diam, tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Naruto tidak berani melihat mata Sasuke kini, takut terjebak di dunia merah-hitam lagi. "Saat kau pergi Sakura-_chan_ selalu diincar banyak lelaki, _lho_, setiap _Tanabata. _Sehari-hari pun juga diincar, sih," lanjut Naruto dengan menatap lurus ke depan. Pasti Sasuke mendengarkannya walau kesal, karena ini tentang Sakura—Naruto tahu itu. "Apalagi hari ini pakai dempulannya bagus sekali, cantik. _Ahh_ bahagianya Sakura-_chan_ adalah teman dekatku, jadi bisa berjalan dengan gadis cantik untuk _Tanabata_."

Menutup mulutnya rapat adalah keahlian Sasuke, tapi membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mendengar juga adalah keahlian dirinya. "Ada apa denganku, Sasuke-_kun_?" terdengar suara Sakura di sebelahnya. Naruto setengah mati menahan diri, pasti Sasuke melihat Sakura karena tidak tahan dengan deskripsi Naruto. Betul, 'kan, ujian ini dapat digunakan untuk menguji kemampuan menahan diri. Mengerling pada Sakura yang kini sudah kembali berbincang dengan Sai, Naruto pun melanjutkan rencananya.

"Matanya itu, _lho_, warnanya hijau teduh, adududuh, siapa yang tidak suka?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi, mendalami pengagumannya pada Sakura. "Hidungnya juga kecil-kecil manis begitu, rasanya minta _dijawil_."

"_SEPULUH! SEMBILAN—_" Kini semua orang mendongak untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah akan ditembakkan ke langit malam.

Naruto memberanikan diri mengerling melihat Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sedang menatap Sakura yang sedang menghitung mundur—diam-diam dengan sudut mata, seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan setiap harinya.

"—_LIMA! EMPAT_—"

"Bibirnya apalagi, _lho, Teme_." Bagai menaburkan garam di atas luka, Naruto memperburuk keadaan. Mata Naruto masih mengamati lekat-lekat Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto yang barusan.

Wah, Sasuke lulus kemampuan menahan diri, sepertinya. Buktinya Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bagus, dengan ini Naruto menyatakan bahwa ia merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, walaupun memang sekarang belum ada hubungan apa-apa.

"DUA—" Naruto kini mendongak menatap langit dan ikut menghitung mundur seperti penduduk lainnya.

"—_SATU!_" Semua mata tertuju pada langit malam yang kini mulai dipenuhi dengan kembang api. "_SUGOII!_" Pekik para penduduk yang sedang mengagumi keindahan belasan kembang api yang diledakkan dengan cantiknya. Berwarna-warni, semeriah warna _yukata_ mereka, semeriah senyuman dan tawa mereka sepanjang _Tanabata_, semeriah lampion-lampion yang terpajang dengan cantiknya. Sebuah keindahan hidup yang _Hokage_ inginkan untuk para penduduk rasakan sesering mungkin agar tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun—

—tapi tidak untuk dua insan itu.

Karena ketika Sasuke mengecup Sakura, mereka tak lagi dapat menikmati kembang api yang ada di langit, melainkan menikmati kembang api yang meletup-letup di hati dan di perut mereka, bergumul dengan rasa terkejut, aneh, malu, namun tetap menikmati. Tidak ada yang menyadari kegiatan mereka, semua terlalu sibuk melihat letusan kembang api di langit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura—

—tunggu, ternyata ada satu orang yang menyadari kegiatan mereka.

…_uh oh! _Gawat.

.

"—_UCHIHA SASUKEEE! KAU TIDAK LULUUUSSS!"_

_._

Dan teriakan yang lebih besar dari letusan kembang api pun terdengar di telinga.

.

.

.

**Selesai.**

Saya tau ini nggak lucu, tapi luar biasa sekali saya ngebuat fanfic oneshot 2700 kata, biasanya cuma 500 kata lololol. Khusus untuk _birthday girl_ saya dapat mood, inspirasi, dan motivasi. _Selamat ulang tahun, littleparadox! Semoga kau suka kadomu yang sederana ini!_

Masukan dan Saran selalu diterima

**[story only: **2700 words**]**


End file.
